<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tonight, Together by musicalgalaxy1000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523907">Tonight, Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalgalaxy1000/pseuds/musicalgalaxy1000'>musicalgalaxy1000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>What We Do in the Shadows (2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, F/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, in case you didn't figure that out, poly vamps</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:47:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalgalaxy1000/pseuds/musicalgalaxy1000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Viago and Vladislav come home to see you bent over the kitchen table. What else is there to do?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Viago (What We Do in the Shadows)/Reader, Viago/Vladislav (What We Do in the Shadows), Vladislav (What We Do in the Shadows)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tonight, Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You set yourself up in just the right way. Ass out, legs wide, robe open. Your hands were clumsily tied together—it was harder than you thought to do all by yourself—and under the table. You could still get out, but you had a feeling it’d be more fun this way. Vladislav and Viago would be back soon. Deacon usually stayed out later, trying to get lucky and leaving the rest of you to your own devices.</p><p>The front door opened just as you settled into the most comfortable but provocative position you could while bent over the kitchen table. Their voices grew clearer as the neared the kitchen. “Well that’s what happens when you—” </p><p>The pair had stopped in the kitchen doorway. “Y/N what is the meaning of this?” Vladislav asked.</p><p>“Oh I’m sure you both know.”</p><p>“You expect me to share when you look so good like that?”</p><p>“Please,” you begged. Knowing what got him going you added, “Master?”</p><p>Just saying that flipped a switch in Vladislav. He knew your game and was ready to play. “Oh you greedy temptress. Viago, let’s give this whore what she deserves,” he commanded. You wiggled your hips a bit in anticipation.</p><p>The other vampire had been quiet, stunned by the view of his flatmate’s exposed backside. You were only wearing a bathrobe; though it was just draped across your back to shield you from the cold. Viago had had sex with you before, several times, but he was still a bit awkward in these matters.</p><p>Vladislav meanwhile strut over with the confidence of an experienced and eager lover. He spread your entrance ever so slightly, stroking your folds with his thumb. “Oh, and you’re already wet.” He didn’t hide his delight at the turn the evening was taking.</p><p>“Were you waiting long, Y/N?” the ever-courteous Viago asked.</p><p>“No, just eager… and prepared.” You used some lube earlier to get yourself ready for this little escapade. Though your own excitement couldn’t be disregarded. </p><p>“How did we get such a good little slut? Already wanting us. Do you want us at the same time, Y/N?” Vladislav asked.</p><p>“Yes, please!”</p><p>“Mmm.” He moved to the opposite side of the table and worked to lower his pants. You gave him a smug, suggestive look all the while. “Go on, Viago. Take your pleasure in her cunt.”</p><p>The more submissive vampire hesitantly rested his hands on your hips before he pulled away to actually get his pants down. While Viago fumbled a bit, Vladislav continued, “And you know what to say for us to stop, yes?” </p><p>“Yes, Master.” You eagerly licked the length of his cock and sucked lightly on the head.</p><p>“Eh, quick question.” You turned to your other partner for the evening, Vladislav’s member slipped from your lips. “How can she say the safe-word with eh… your penis her mouth?”</p><p>Viago had a point. But Vladislav’s many years of experience had him ready with an answer. The older vampire gently turned your chin so you’d face him. “Can you knock on the table, my dear?” With some fidgeting of your wrists, you hit the table once with a decent amount of force. Vladislav smiled, “Good. Knock three times if you need some air. Ok?” His gaze searched your eyes and made you feel safe.</p><p>“Ok.”</p><p>“Ah, you forget your place already.” Back to his dominate persona, he told Viago to pick up the pace while he pressed his cock to your lips. “What do you say?”</p><p>“Ok, Master.” You barely finished speaking when he thrust forward, filling your mouth.</p><p>“Mm, much better.” He pushed forward only a little more before drawing back, slowly building his thrusts to stuff your throat with more of this length with each quick motion.</p><p>At your other end, Viago was just getting started. He always savored sex, wanting to feel every inch of you inside and out. With his cock was sheathed to the very base, he would run his hands up your back and sides. He could probably figure out your exact measurements from his careful caresses of your form. After teasing the head of his penis along your wet folds, he thrust forward slowly. </p><p>Being filled by your flatmates was driving you crazy. You rocked quickly against Viago’s steady pace and followed enthusiastically with Vladislav’s. This feeling would fuel your future escapades, no doubt. </p><p>Vladislav’s fingers worked through your hair, seeking the best grip on your head while you gave him head. He half huffed, half groaned when he found just the right angle. “Fuck…”</p><p>“Y/N…”</p><p>“So good…”</p><p>“So, so good,” Viago echoed. His hands had hardly settled while he took you from behind. Just often enough he’d graze your clit and rub vigorously before moving on to caress your thigh or your ass. </p><p>You were close. You were clenching around Viago’s dick, seeking that extra sensation to push you over the edge. You knocked on the table. Just once to get your lovers’ attention. They stilled. Vladislav removed himself from your mouth. “Don’t stop, Vi,” you begged. He complied.</p><p>Vladislav smirked. “You’re close.” It wasn’t a question. But you nodded vigorously. He bent down to meet your gaze. “You want that sweet release from having your perfect cunt fucked.” You gasped as Viago worked that tight bundle of nerves again. “We can smell you. We can hear your breath catch. And your heart race.”</p><p>“Ah!” Viago had pinched your clit. He worked it between each of his fingers.</p><p>“You’re ready to cum, aren’t you?”</p><p>“I’m—” </p><p>“Cum for us, Y/N.”</p><p>There were no words, just moans and gasps and grunts all at once leaving your lips as you reached your peak. Your muscles clenched and jerked. And you rode out a wonderful climax. Vladislav’s gaze never left you.</p><p>Viago milked your release for all it was worth. You felt so good around him. He enjoyed your pleasure almost as much as his own. </p><p>He pulled out of you and, with several furious strokes, let spurts of his sperm out onto your back. He’d cover you in the stuff if he could. But that would take all night and would be too much work to clean up afterwards. At least in the kitchen; in the bedroom with towels laid out? Then he’s have a grand old time with you, indeed.</p><p>Viago gasped and moaned with each shot of his essence. You huffed several breaths, coming out of the daze of your own release.</p><p>“Looks like someone’s making a mess,” you teased your neat-freak flatmate.</p><p>“You were squeezing so tight, Y/N. I couldn’t help it. You were wonderful.” Viago’s praises only heightened the blush on your cheeks.</p><p>“Viago, let’s switch.” You looked up at Vladislav just as he moved from your line of sight. He still hadn’t come, and seeing both you and Viago finish was driving him crazy. But not crazy enough to forget to give Viago a quick kiss before settling behind you.</p><p>“Is someone jealous?” You were playing with fire, or the Poker, with those words. There were a million ways Vladislav could make you pay before you would even get close to cumming again.</p><p>“You won’t say such smug things when you’re stuffed with my cock, <em>târfă</em>.” Thankfully he was feeling generous tonight.</p><p>“No, Master.” You loved when he called you names in his native tongue.</p><p>Speaking of which: he lapped up much of your release, savoring the taste of you. It wasn’t blood, but it would do. You bucked against his face. His facial hair tickled your sensitive flesh, and he knew it. </p><p>Viago, meanwhile, stood a bit awkwardly in front of you. He wasn’t sure what to do, him having orgasmed already and you having your pussy otherwise occupied. But you gave him a reassuring smile that pulled him in. Always the romantic, he went in for a kiss. Though he was gentle in nature, he moved passionately: tangling his fingers in your hair to pull you deeper into his crushing kiss. </p><p>While you were making out with Viago, Vladislav stood back up. He was eager for his own release. He quickly plunged into your core and set a rapid pace. “So tight. Take it. Fuck!” and other lewd things were uttered while he sought, and quickly reached, his climax. You didn’t cum this time, but damn it felt good to have Vladislav slam himself inside you.</p><p>You were moaning against Viago’s lips. He pulled away just as your other partner finished, leaving you panting on the table.</p><p>“Did you want to take this upstairs?” you asked, gaging the room.</p><p>“I could go again,” Vladislav said, giving your ass a light smack. “But I think we should leave you like that. Give Deacon a nice surprise when he comes home.”</p><p>“Mmm,” you pondered the idea. Deacon likely wouldn’t be back until nearly sun rise. You couldn’t wait that long. Your displeasure was plainly written on your face.</p><p>Viago freed your, honestly very loosely tied, hands. Vladislav pulled you into a tight, possessive embrace once you stood up. “He can join us later, then. Come, my dear.” Viago handed you your robe, but you didn’t bother to put it on as Vladislav was already guiding you to the stairs. “You coming, Viago?” his booming voice called back to the kitchen.</p><p>“Oh! Yes!” he had gotten a bit distracted righting the kitchen table and chairs. But night was young and there was more that could be done before the sun came out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*târfă is whore or slut or etc in Romanian according to Google Translate *big shrug* Vladislav talks dirty, ok? </p><p>And I'm not the best at smut but SOMEONE had to write this. Hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>